Broken Spirit
by WriterBunny
Summary: Abby breaks under the torture.. Will she ever be able to open up to Connor, Again
1. Chapter 1

Connor watched in horror as Phillip tortured Abby. She cried out as he shot her with a modified EMD. It left a red bruising and it was extremely painful. She was only in her grey bra and matching panties. Her hands tied behind her back. Phillip grabbed the handcuffs around her wrists roughly and threw her down near Connor. Connor tugged against his own bonds and Phillip went over before shoving a pill down into his mouth.

"What was that?" Connor exclaimed and after a few minutes he felt his body reacting. Abby looked and whimpered, knowing what Phillip was going to do. Phillip flipped her on her back and torn off her panties and she cried.

"Oh what a pretty pussy, the blonde curls complete it. No wonder Connor kept it to himself." Phillip took the EMD gun and brought down to her clit. He pulled the trigger and Abby cried out in pain. Phillip pinned her legs apart and started to shoot her even more on her inner thighs. Connor struggled before Phillip grabbed her and threw her up against Connor. "Fuck her."

"No.. I won't" Connor felt Abby cuddle against him and cry. Phillip growled and shot Abby with an EMD against the flesh on her lower back. "Stop.. Please."

"Fuck her." Phillip demanded and Abby was shaking in pain and she shifted before trying to slide down on him without being wet. Connor shook his head.

"Abby, Don't" Connor said and Abby looked at him. Tears gleaming in her eyes.

"Just kiss me" Abby whispered and planted her lips against his. They kissed slowly and Abby tried to feel the pleasure in their situation but she lacked his hands that would normally touch her and bring her to the first orgasm and then he would make love to her. Connor kissed her with enough passion, He was saying sorry for having her go through this.

She eventually slide down on him comfortably and let out a small moan. They were too aware of Phillip and tried to hide themselves the best they could. Abby moved her hips slowly and Connor would buck up against her every now and then, only Abby could hear his soft grunts deep within his throat. Abby sobbed as she felt her small orgasm go through her, and then his seed spill in her.

They had been captured for weeks and Abby knew what Phillip planned to do. It was an obvious plan to get Connor to work again and Phillip grabbed her before taking her away. Connor shuffled nervously, and tried to loosen the ropes around his wrists, for the first few weeks of capture they were allowed alone and they had made love several times, in an effort to feel better together.

Abby cried as she was thrown back in the room, her hands free and clutching something. Connor called her over but shook her head.

"Abby come and show me" Connor said and Abby looked before she crawled over and soundlessly laid the stick on his lap and went to untie him. There was a pile of clothes by the door and Abby went to get covered in order to hide herself.

Connor looked at the test and sighed, Phillip got what he wanted, Abby was pregnant and he would use that against him. Abby realized they had given her no clothes and just grabbed Connor's shirt and slipped it on herself. Connor went over to her and grabbed her hand.

"I won't let him hurt the baby" Connor said and Abby looked at him.

"That's the problem." Abby whispered and Connor looked at her. "You have to promise, whatever happens you don't work for him."

"But Abby-"

"No Connor, Just listen. The baby, Phillip is not going to kill it" Abby said and Connor shook his head.

"He will" Connor said and Abby looked away.

"But if he does, then it doesn't matter" Abby mumbled and Connor looked at her shocked.

"How can you say that?" Connor exclaimed and Abby scooted away from him. "Of course it does. Do you evern care?" Connor spat and watched as Abby's face fell and she turned away from him. "Abby I didn't mean that. What aren't you telling me?" Abby shook her head and pulled at the shirt.

Connor got on the pair of pants and went over to her. Abby cried out gently.

"Where is Becker? He is suppose to protect us" Abby said and Connor nodded as he tried not to touch any of her bruises. Abby felt him and she curled up into his lap and his hand touched her stomach. "Connor, Promise me you will be quiet and not react" Connor nodded. "They rigged the test.. To make you think I'm pregnant, but I'm really am pregnant. They don't know that" Abby was whispering in his ear. "I need you to act like me being pregnant is upsetting you but you won't crack."

"Abby, How far?" Connor whispered and Abby looked at at him.

"Two months.. Remember when we were having the hard time and had that one large fight. You were mad about me trying to get into your office. That night, when we had sex. I hadn't taken my pill that day." Abby sighed and Connor nodded. "They didn't make me take a test. They have no clue." Abby whispered again.

"It's fine. I'm not mad.. I won't lead on that you really are." Connor said and Abby leaned to kiss him. His hand went to her side and rub the skin of her hip. Abby sighed out but her blit was bruised from before and tried to refrain from bumping it with his growing erection. When it did, she cried out in pain. "I'm sorry."

"No it's just from before." Abby said and pulled him closer to her. "Please, Just us. No Phillip" Abby said and Connor nodded before just taking his erection out from his pants and moving to enter her and Abby cried out in pleasure. He grunted as she tightened around him. It was better then before and Connor could hear her moans in his ear and fingers grasping his shoulder blades. "Connor."

Connor kissed her gently his hand on her belly and thrusting into her. Her body ached as he quickened and she was crying out in pleasure. She pushed on his abdomen and looked into his eyes.

"Too much, hold on a second" Abby gasped and she shifted her hips. Connor kissed her as she tried to calm down, and as she nodded Connor starting his thrusting again and Abby deepened their kisses and tried not to scream. Her hand pressing against the flesh that was just above his cock and covered with his hairs. He was not being merciful as he rammed into her. Both of them needing the release.

"Abby," Connor grunted, his body hitting her body roughly.

"oh.. Connor.." Abby moaned before her body tensed and she scream out as her body released in a steady waves.

Connor grunted as he gave one more thrust and spilled into her. He drew her legs up and Connor let out small grunts feeling his release.

"Connor.." Abby sighed as she shifted slightly, she couldn't feel her legs or her pussy. It was a uncomfortable feeling but she whimpered as he slipped out and the door swung open.

"Started with out me huh" Phillip sneered and Connor held Abby close. "Give her to me"

"No!" Connor exclaimed and three more men came in, Two grabbed him and Phillip grabbed the startled Abby. She struggled and almost got away. Phillip grabbed her and pushed her down onto the ground. The other guys after tying Connor up, came and put her in bondage. Connor pulled on his restraints as her screams entered the room and the guys stripped off their pants. Connor could only sit helpless to what was going on as she continued to scream as they raped her.

OXOXO

Matt broke into the building with Becker, It was hard but they had an army. Matt went into the control room and scanned the cameras, He saw one with Connor tied to a pole and Abby curled up in a corner, she was free and crying. Connor was barely moving and Matt worried that he was dead. Becker came in and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Phillip is gone, so is his workers. They must have known. Good thing Jess gave us that pair of clothing." Becker said and Matt nodded. "Let's get them."

Becker found the room and broke the door down. Abby shot up and started breathing heavily before seeing who it was and she burst out crying. Matt passed Becker the bag of clothing and Becker walked in and gave it to her slowly. Matt went to check on Connor, he was alive but wasn't responding. Matt untied him and Connor stayed silent. Abby got dressed quickly and still remained in the corner.

"Abby you can go, Let's bring you guys home" Becker said and hugged the frail girl, she was broken. Her spirit was destroyed and Becker didn't know if it could be fixed. Connor left the room and Matt was confused, Abby followed close behind Becker and was shaking.

When they got into the car. Connor insisted to sit in the front, not in the back with Abby. All on the ride to the flat, Abby cried. Becker motioned for Matt to bring her in. They left before the two.

"Connor, what happened?" Becker asked and Connor stared blankly.

"They raped her, just a few hours ago." Connor stated and Becker gripped the stirring wheel. "Phillip and three other men. I couldn't save her. It's was all my fault."

"Connor she needs you more then anything now. You can't believe that" Becker said and Connor shook his head.

"She needs someone who doesn't put them in the situation in the first place. It's was always my fault. I have always been so stupid." Connor groaned and started to cry in his own hands. Becker patted his back and tried to soothe the grown man. "She pregnant.. Two months."

"Connor. That's great." Becker exclaimed and Connor looked down.

"I might leave, get my head back together" Connor whispered and Becker sighed.

"Let's just go inside and you talk to Abby."

OXOXO

"No! Get out!" Abby cried. "If you are going to leave, do it now!" Becker flinched as Connor left the room and slammed the door behind him. He was breathing heavily and he walked out of the flat. Abby was crying and Jess went to try and console the girl.

Connor was on the roof when Abby had disappeared for some fresh air. She saw him out on the roof and froze. Her hand rested on her stomach and walked closer.

"Connor." Abby mumbled and he shifted but did not look at her. "Can we talk?" He remained silent. Abby went over and sat down. She laced one hand with his and just looked at him. "I understand, Jess explained to me what you told Becker. It's not your fault."

"But it is, I should have been stronger." Connor hissed more to himself and Abby leaned against him.

"You're the strongest man I know" Abby whispered. "We'll be alright." Abby felt his hand go around her waist and she jumped when some of his fingers touched her bare skin. Abby looked at her and he nodded. Her body was still shaky from before and she was trying to keep hold of the small ounce of privacy she still had.

"It's fine.. I understand" Connor mumbled and Abby cried out.

"It was horrible and I trust you, I do. I just can't, feel close to anyone right now" Abby said and placed an arm around his neck. "I'm sorry"

"No need to be." Connor whispered and Abby snuggled against his chest.

OXOXO

**I don't know if I should make this a story or not. I not quite sure how people will like it.. I have became like obsessed with everything Andrew Lee Potts, and I love this show. Seriously finished watching it in less then a Month. **

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Abby felt a movement in her belly and stirred in discomfort. It has been two months seen the torture and sure her and Connor got into some pretty heated kisses but they have yet to go farther. Abby pressed a hand to her stomach and felt it again, the baby was moving. Connor stirred before waking up and looking at her before leaning and kissing her.

Abby moaned as he like made love with his mouth and she brought his hand to her belly and he pulled away confused by what he felt.

"Is it moving?" Connor asked and looked down. She was still very small, but it was normal. Abby nodded and Connor smiled his fingers reached to touch under her shirt and she tensed but allowed him. His fingers were sending emotions through her and she didn't realize she was crying until Connor tried to comfort her. "I'm sorry if I forced you" Connor said his face falling and he started to move his hand away.

"No.. It's not that" Abby said and grabbed his hand and placed it back. "I just missed your touch, Actual skin to skin contact" Abby sniffled and Connor let out a low chuckle. His other hand came and he rubbed a finger around her puckered belly button. Abby bit her lip, the act alone was comforting and spark feelings that sent a burn through her thighs.

"Are you okay?" Connor asked and Abby nodded her head and she let out a small moan. He leaned to kiss her neck and Abby sighed feeling his lips touch her skin and then his tongue lightly touched.

There was a sound in the living room and Connor shot up.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked and Connor looked towards the opening to the room.

"Is Jess at work?" Connor asked and Abby nodded and started to worry. Connor got up and was about to leave but Abby grabbed him.

"No.. Don't" Abby worried and Connor kissed her before he continued to living room. She heard some grunts and got up slowly and walked to the door, peeking out and gasped seeing Connor punch someone square in the jaw and blood gushed from the man's nose. She let out a scream as tight, unyielding arms grabbed her. Connor turned and was caught off guard as the man he was attacking tackled him to the ground.

Abby let out a whimper and struggled.

"I'll thrust this dagger right through your stomach if you don't stop." The man hissed and Abby felt the shock and she fainted but she heard something right before. "Beat him up, Close to death. But not quite. Stupid arsehole"

As Abby came to she was in a room, it only had a bucket filled with water and a thin bed. No windows, Abby caressed her stomach and stood up. She had to go pee.

She went to the door and pounded.

"I have to go pee." Abby let out loudly and the door opened to reveal a girl no older then 14. "What? Why are you here" The girl wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I'm here to be your escort to the restroom and to please the men." The girl blushed and Abby nodded.

"What's your name?" Abby asked and started to follow in the direction of the bathroom.

"Anastasia." The girl whispered and Abby noted her reddish cropped hair and she had to admit the girl had curves and was pretty. They had her dressed in tight jeans and a low cut tank top.

Abby sighed in relief seeing the bathroom and rushed to use it.

OXOXO

"You're from Greece?" Abby asked and Anastasia nodded, Abby sat down clutching her stomach. It hurt to move very fast and Anastasia noticed.

"Anything you need checked out" Anastasia asked and Abby shook her head. "They promised to not to hurt you. I made sure."

"What about Connor?" Abby asked and Anastasia sighed.

"He's here but their pissed at him. I can't stop them from hurting him. He seems nice." Anastasia pointed out and Abby nodded. Abby was worried for the girl and wondered if she was forced to have sex with the men. "I'm not forced. If you are wondering. I notice it in your eyes. It's a job to help my family, I don't mind. It's rough and not real enjoyable but it works." Anastasia explained.

"That's horrible." Abby mumbled and Anastasia sat.

"I heard what they did, and in front of Connor. I just have to say I'm sorry. For more than that." Anastasia said and stood up. "I have to leave, Warning Phillip will come in here shortly after."

As the girl left Abby stayed seated as she caressed her belly and lowered her eyes. A few minutes past and Phillip came in holding a computer. Abby looked up and Phillip said nothing as he turned it around and pressed play. Abby felt her eyes tear up listening and watching Anastasia having sex with Connor. He was out of it but he was grunting. Anastasia wasn't making any sound and was just doing what she was told.

"You think that means anything!" Abby hissed. "It only shows how shallow you are."

"Yeah maybe but it was unprotected and we all know how strong Mister Temple's sperm are. How many pregnancy scares did you get in the past." Phillip sneered

"Shut up" Abby hissed and clenched her fists.

"You know the truth, who knows Connor might have two babies instead of one." Phillip laughed before leaving and Abby let out a loose cry, and laid down. Abby just wanted to be with Connor. One thing about the video she noticed was how he was bonded, the ropes were digging into his wrist and he was bleeding. The door opened and Abby looked to see Anastasia.

"I brought dinner" Anastasia said and then pulled in a stool. Abby sat up and grabbed one plate. Anastasia sat down with her own dinner. "I guessing you saw it."

"Why?" Abby grumbled and Anastasia looked down at the food.

"Because I was told too. Can I tell you some personal?" Anastasia asked and Abby nodded. "He was the first to make me come. I know it pains you to hear that but he did. I don't want him, but one day if I can ever get out, I want someone who can love me like that and for it to be real" Anastasia whispered before letting out a cry. "I'm so sorry, but they threaten both of you guys and I don't want to bury another body, I just don't" Abby got up and went over to Anastasia and hugged the girl.

Abby leaned to whispered in her ear.

"I promise if we get rescued, I'll take you with me. We'll make it out okay" Anastasia nodded and wiped at her eyes. "You understand the risks right." Anastasia nodded "But I'll be there if you are, okay."

OXOXO

"Her test came back positive, it worked." Phillip smirked and George, one of his men stepped forward.

"You said not to touch Connor until this moment, but he is getting his strength back, being snippy." George sneered and Phillip smirked.

"Good, He needs to be better to feel the pain of the next beating. Maybe he'll give up and work for me again." Phillip snickered and George rolled his eyes.

Abby stood up and found Anastasia standing there in the room. Silent tears falling.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked, fearing the answer. Anastasia shook her head.

"I'm pregnant and it's Connor's and I heard that they haven't touched him, not since he got here and everything with me. He has gotten stronger, but they are planning to beat him again." Anastasia informed and Abby nodded.

"When do you turn 15" Abby asked and Anastasia drifted her eyes.

"Yesterday," Anastasia mumbled and Abby nodded. "We need to escaped, tonight. If Connor gets beats up then we can't but your friends aren't coming. Tonight is the only option we have"

"What's your plan?" Abby said and Anastasia stepped forward.

Abby lifted herself up onto the toilet, Anastasia was in there, to aid the pregnant woman. Abby hit the vent and it slid over. Anastasia helped to lift her up and into the vent. Before the girl followed.

"He is going to be in the bathroom right now. We have to hurry." Anastasia said and Abby nodded, they had to crawl on their hands and knees and as Abby got to the next vent, she peered down to see Connor cleaning off blood from his raw wrists.

"Connor.." Abby whispered and Connor up, surprised and Abby moved the vent and Connor got on the toilet.

"What are you doing?" Connor exclaimed and Abby could see that he was still recovering.

"You need to attack your guard and grab the EMD. It needs to be on fatal once you get it. Anna disabled the bathroom cameras and the ones right out," Abby explained and Connor nodded. "And Connor, be careful."

"I have been waiting you bash one of their heads in" Connor growled and without warning opened the door and attacked George. Abby watched as Connor knocked him out and grabbed the gun, checking it and changing the setting. He then proceeded to get into the vent and they started to the exit.

OXOXO

Connor helped Abby out of the vent and Anastasia followed. Connor turned and froze. His hand gripping the EMD.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice, Anastasia." Phillip hissed and Abby grabbed Connor's hand.

"I really hoped you did." Anastasia said and she pulled out an EMD of her own. She pointed it at Phillip.

"No, Anna. Don't" Abby said and Anastasia shook her head, eyes filled with tears. As Abby was trying to calm the girl down, one EMD fired and Abby turned to see Connor breathing heavily and Phillip on the ground, dead. "Connor.. oh my god!" Abby exclaimed and Connor dropped the EMD, it clattered to the ground and Abby placed a hand on his shoulder and looked away.

"I'm sorry.." Connor whispered. "But he was about to shoot."

"I understand, we have to get going" Abby said and Connor nodded before pulling her with him as they ran, Anastasia following. When they exited the building, Abby knew where they were, in the abandoned ARC.

"Do you know where to go?"Anastasia asked and Abby nodded.

OXOXO

**I think there will only be an epilogue left.. Of what happened afterwards. So don't forget to review.**


End file.
